1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic musical apparatus system in which a plurality of client-side electronic musical apparatuses are connected to a server-side electronic musical apparatus via a communications network, the server-side electronic musical apparatus and the client-side electronic musical apparatuses which compose the system, and computer programs applied to the apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been a wide variety of electronic musical apparatuses such as electronic musical instruments, ranging from sophisticated and high-performance apparatuses (hereinafter referred to as high-grade apparatuses) to unsophisticated and low-performance apparatuses (hereinafter referred to as low-grade apparatuses). In addition, there has been a conventional scheme in which a low-grade apparatus is connected with a high-grade apparatus through MIDI, for example, to allow the low-grade apparatus to perform functions of the high-grade apparatus and to synchronize sequencers of the low-grade apparatus and the high-grade apparatus (see JP3383108B, for example).
In the above conventional scheme, however, those apparatuses cannot be operated independently and concurrently. In order to allow a plurality of electronic musical apparatuses to concurrently perform sophisticated and high-performance tasks, therefore, the respective electronic musical apparatuses have to be sophisticated and high-performance.